


A Welcome Sight

by Dustbunny3



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fade to Black, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Series, Sharing Clothes, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustbunny3/pseuds/Dustbunny3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata comes home to find Ino in one of her jackets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Welcome Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I suck at crossposting... Anyway! I wrote this for Femslash February. When I decided not to hold myself to a different fandom each day this year, I knew I still didn't want to repeat ships and was figuring on not repeating characters either. But that was before I remembered that my person bingo card had both InoSaku and SakuHina on it and, well. I wanted both those squares marked. So, as a way of smoothing down my ruffled mental feathers over the situation, I decided to even things out with InoHina. I really like the idea of either Sakura or Ino wearing Hinata's jacket but had never actually written anything about it, so I decided to go with that idea. Enjoy!

 

Hinata stops dead in the bedroom doorway and sucks a long breath in between her teeth, eyes going wide. Ino looks up from her book with a frown; her mouth opens around a question she doesn't ask as she follows Hinata's gaze down the length of her own body and understanding comes over her.

"Oh," she says, somewhere between shameless and sheepish. "Is this okay?"

_This_ is Ino curled up against the headboard in a nest of pillows, draped in one of Hinata's jackets. _This_ is Ino peering out of the drawn up hood and her fingertips poking from the depths of the sleeves. _This_ is the fabric pooling around Ino's slimmer frame, obscuring her figure– or the top potion, at least; her bare legs are miles of curves. _This_ is Ino looking deceptively small, strength waiting to be uncovered (a package waiting to be unwrapped).

_This_ , Hinata decides, is entirely okay.

"Um," is all Hinata can say. It's that more than _this_ that makes her blush, pulls her shoulders up to hide the red creeping into her ears.

Ino quirks an eyebrow– it disappears behind the hood drooping low on her forehead– and a her lips begin to curl at the corners.

"Sorry I borrowed it without asking," she says, not sounding sorry in the least. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all," Hinata assures her, and she's proud of how steady her voice is. Some of the embarrassment leaves in the face of her rallied composure and her shoulders fall back where they belong. Realizing she's still standing in the doorway, she gives herself a little shake and steps into the room.

"I'm glad," says Ino, and this time she sounds sincere. She tilts her head and the shadows render her a familiar grin gleaming out from the hood. "It's really comfortable, actually– and," she adds, words rolling off her tongue like a purr, "it smells like you."

"O-oh," Hinata squeaks. Clearing her throat, she manages to say normally, "I see. I, ah– I'm glad that you like it." She's halfway into the room by now, but finds that she's oddly reluctant to encroach on the private bubble of the bed and the pretty picture Ino makes reclining on it.

"It's really convenient, too," Ino goes on after a moment of Hinata just standing and looking at her. She stretches her neck to one side, letting the hood slip back to expose more of her face, and draws her arm back to hook her elbow at her hip. The move loosens folds of fabric at the jacket's collar, revealing an expanse of bare skin. Her voice is husky when she says, "See, I really didn't feel like getting dressed."

Reluctance forgotten, Hinata is on the bed in the time it takes Ino to toss her book aside.


End file.
